Back to the Days
by Angelus of the Dragons
Summary: [oneshot] Sesshomaru watches as Rin plays in a flowerbed, reminising to himself. She asks a certain question, which causes him to think. Info on Symphony of Dreams as well.


**Back to the Days**

**Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood, so...**

Sesshomaru watched as Rin leapt around the flower bed, laughing and giggling like the little girl she was. Her messy hair waved this way and that, bouncing on her head as her tiny legs brought her all over the place. His eyes softened as she turned and smiled at him. She stopped playing with the butterflies that fluttered around the flowers, and made her way toward the stoic creature hiding under the shade of the trees, watching protectively over his young ward.

**Help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky -** _Chase the clouds away_  
**Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted happily as she grabbed onto his pant leg, bouncing near him as she did. Sesshomaru smirked. Sometimes Rin's hyper activity was too much for even him to handle. He nodded at her, watching as she stopped bouncing and looked up at him with adoring brown-almond eyes. He stared deep into them, his piercing golden eyes glaring into them, through the illusion of the small child that stood before him. No...she had experianced something no one ever has. Not even himself.

**Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear.**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called. Sesshomaru could see the concern, the sadness, adoration, pain and happiness in those tiny eyes. He blinked. "Yes Rin?" He resoponded. Rin seemed to blush as she looked to her feet in embarrassment. Sesshomaru smirked. Whatever she wanted to ask was obviously embarrassing to her...

"Um...what happens when you're stung by bees?" She asked. Sesshomaru blinked. That was out of the blue...

Sesshomaru glanced around, his ears twitching. He walked somewhere into the forest, Rin following behind him. Sesshomaru paused when he heard the faint buzzing sound of bees. He then looked to Rin and pointed them out. Rin gasped at the swarming insects, hiding behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"Jaken." He called.

**Help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky - **_Chase the clouds away_  
**Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh**

Jaken ran through the trees, halting before Sesshomaru. He smiled up at the Inu-Youkai. "Yes milord!" Rin rolled her eyes. It was then she realized what was going to happen. She smiled and held on to Sesshomaru's pants tighter, telling him silently she knew what was going to happen. Sesshomaru picked Jaken up by the scruff of his clothing and threw him into the beehive. Sesshomaru then turned and walked a safe distance away for Rin.

Rin laughed as she watched Jaken run through the forest, screaming his head off as all the bees stung him all over the place. She smiled up at Sesshomaru, who smirked at the scene.

"That's what happens when you get stung Rin."

**It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, kissed him, and as I was going  
I swear that old bear whispered, "Boy, welcome home"**

Rin nodded and turned around, running back to her flower field. Sesshomaru followed her, standing at the trees once more, watching as she frolicked through the field once more. He sighed as he listened in the background as Jaken ran through the forest and the sudden splash of water, and he smirked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come play with Rin!" Rin called. Sesshomaru looked over to the waiting Rin. She wanted him to play with her? Impossible. Sesshomaru does not play.

But...

**Believe me if you can, I've finally come  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky -** _Chase the clouds away_  
**Back to the days of Christopher Robin and -** _Back to the days_  
**Back to the ways of Christopher Robin and -** _Back to the ways_  
**Back to the days of Pooh  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh**

Maybe just once, he could be someone other than Sesshomaru...

**The End...**

**

* * *

**

I bet you guys probably think that the song doesn't match the story, right? Well, this is why I chose the song. To me, House on Pooh Corner is about a guy reminising about his past adventure's, and finally coming home from those adventures, and watching as his son goes through the same. And so, I imagine it like Sesshomaru starts his own adventure, the adventure of kindess and parenthood.

Anyway, I'm a new writer, so please go easy.

And, if you want to read some good Sesshomaru-Rin fics, go to **Symphony of Dreams**, or if you like Gundam and Helsing and such, go see** ZionCross**. These guys are great.

Oh, and **Symphony of Dreams** told me to tell you that she's not gonna write anymore. At least not for a while. She's gotta straighten out school work and computer time, not to mention she just bought InuYasha: Fuedal Combat and has stayed up two nights in a row playing it. I swear she's obssessed with Sesshomaru.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


End file.
